This invention relates to screw driving apparatus, e.g., drills, and particularly to a mechanism for attachment to a conventional drill for providing it with an automatic screw feeding capability.
Screw driving apparatus, including means for automatically feeding screws to be screwed into a workpiece, are known, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,679, 4,625,597, 5,031,489, 5,083,483, 4,047,611 and 4,146,071, the subject matter of which are incorporated herein by reference. These apparatus, however, are relatively complex and expensive and have a limited market appeal, e.g., to professional craftsmen. A need exists, therefore, for a relatively simple and inexpensive mechanism or kit which can be used with a conventional drill for providing it with an automatic screw feeding capability. This need is satisfied by this invention.